


Warm me up in front of the fireplace

by ineedminions



Series: Sanvos fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A short Sansa/Davos fic.
Relationships: Davos Seaworth/Sansa Stark
Series: Sanvos fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Warm me up in front of the fireplace

Davos pulled the truck into the detached garage as the wind howled with the bitter cold and the snow was starting to come down heavier and heavier. They quickly parked it and closed the door before locking it up and making a mad dash to the house. Stumbling in and slamming the door behind them, they panted with the exertion of the sprint in the freezing cold. Davos helped her take off her coat and hung it up for her as Sansa went to the kitchen and put on the electric kettle.

She took down 2 mugs and the tub of powdered cocoa mix. She diligently scooped up double the amount recommended into the mugs. She waited until the kettle had the water hot enough for them but not boiling and slowly mixed up the mugs. She placed the mugs and the cookies she got out of the container on the counter on a small tray and carried it to the den. 

Davos had gotten the large fireplace going in the den. He had the country radio station they liked playing softly. He had pulled several of the cozy, super soft blankets that Sansa loved onto the dark brown leather couch and grabbed a few more from the living room and the extras that Sansa kept in the downstairs linen closet. Before long, Sansa came in with the tray with the cocoa and cookies. They sat down on the couch, Sansa snuggling up next to Davos. She touched the soft fabric of the heavy navy blue sweater Davos had on that was one of her favorites. His arm brushed against her shoulders before his hand came to rest against her shoulder. His fingers rubbed against the super soft fabric of her dark green sweater in a comforting manner. They cuddled together on the couch and sipped their cocoa together. 

As they sipped their cocoa, Sansa hummed along to the songs as they played. Her hand tracing the recent additional bump on her abdomen. One of Sansa’s favorite songs came on and Davos set their mugs down and took her hand to pull her up. She cuddled up next to him as they swayed to the beat and he murmured along the words. It wasn’t a fancy dance, but it was intimate and slow and them. 

“I love you so very much Mrs. Sansa Seaworth.” He whispered to her. 

“I love you so much too Mr. Davos Seaworth.” She whispered back to him. “In just 6 more months, we’ll have a baby Seaworth all our own to join their big brothers.” Davos turned her so her back was to his chest and she pressed into him. His hands joined hers on her burgeoning bump. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Davos said kissing her cheek from behind. “We’ll have to tell those boys that they’re to be big brothers.” He said thinking of his 3 sons from Mayra: Dale, Matthos and Maric. All 3 were in school. Dale was working on his PhD Degree in Marine Biology while Matthos was working on his Masters degree in engineering and Maric was in his sophomore year of undergraduate. All 3 loved Sansa as their stepmother and unknown to Sansa and Davos, Maric had just won the bet the 3 brothers had placed with when they’d be getting a new sibling. 

“Later. Right now I just want to enjoy just us.” She said guiding him back to the sofa where she settled next to him on the sofa and was half on him as he stretched out too. She pulled a blanket over the both of them. They rested, Sansa sleeping and Davos in a book, together warm in front of the fire.


End file.
